Dirt
by Kyuuka-koinu
Summary: The smell of sweat filled the air in the cold damp studio apartment. The sound of a creaking bed was all to be heard. ItaNaru NaruSaku. OneShot.


A short one-shot that sprung up in my head. :)

**Warning:** Strong Lemon. Hetrosexual, and Homosexual relationships.

_Do not own Naruto...gosh it pains me to say this so much :(_

_

* * *

_

**.:.:.:Dirt:.:..**

The smell of sweat and cum filled the air in the cold damp studio apartment. The sound of a creaking bed was all to be heard.

"Ahh..." The soft voice of a male whispered out. His body was turned sideways. The other male did nothing but groan. His arm wrapped around the smell male forcing himself deep inside the blondes body.

The blonde's body arched away from dark haired man's body. His mouth hung open as he was penetrated over and over again by the other one. The older male closed the gap between them. He felt himself getting close.

I ripped gasp, and echoing moans filling the apartment. "You love this don't you..." The dark haired breathed out, taking in the scent of his work.

Cum, Sweat, And shame.

...And he loved them all.

The younger male just gripped the bed sheets, but his hands were ripped away as the older one flipped them, so his body was exposed to the cold air. HIs body was now on top of the man, his back facing him– legs wide open. And hole possibly stretched out as it could it as a strong rob forced it self in and out as fast as it could into the slick entrance.

Two strong arms circled his shouldered and forced his upper body back, making the friction greater and it harder for him to arch up. He screamed as loud as he could in pleasure. Tossing his head to the side, exposing his neck as the other sucked on it lovingly.

The other had adjusted himself, and started thrusting again. As his speed increased so did the noise level of the yelps form the younger man.

The blonde saw White, with each thrust. "Ah....AH....AH!" His breathing hitched and his body tried to arch itself against the strong arms linking him to the other body. He screwed shut his eyes and spread his legs wider until he felt his feet hit the sides of the bed.

The other on the other hand was getting more frantic and started to thrust as fast as he could. Frustration grew inside of him when he felt the other arching off of him. He growled, and took a few more thrust between grunted even more. "Ghn....nn......nnnnnn!" He quickly flipped him and his partner over and gave a few more forceful thrust into the bubbly ass become violently cumming inside of it.

A Thrill of ecstasy ran through both of them as the released. They held the position staring into each others eyes. The blue eyed boy's eyes held remorse, and guilt. While the other's were filling with only satisfaction, acompinatnied by a devilish smirk.

The blonde groaned and forced himself to stop looking into intense red eyes.

The older male pulled out of the man beneath him, letting all his cum ease out while he got dressed. He left the small apartment buttoning up his jacket. The slamming door echoed through the whole house.

The blonde man was now sitting up, his feet dangling off the side of the bed, biting his lip. He looked at his shirt in his hands the smelled of sex. Pure sex. Damn.... he thought to himself silently.

His cell phone vibrated on the dresser in front of him, he reached out slowly, and opened it.

"Hey Sakura." He said densely, pursing his lips to the side. Looking at the wooden floor.

"Hey Sweetie, how did the meeting go?"

"It went fine." He tried to force some emotion in his voice but it was useless.

"Naruto, you don't sound alright– what's wrong? You don't think Uchiha-San will give the raise?" He almost sarcastically laughed at the comment.

"No...I think I got the raise...maybe even a promotion." His eyes looked at his feet. Gripping the sheets out of shame.

"Wow that's great Naruto!" He 'mhm'ed in responds. "I love you."

He paused for a moment, raising his head looking in the mirror. "I love you too." I knew he was telling the truth. He wanted to believe he was telling the truth.

But he couldn't shake the feeling of dirtiness.

* * *

A/N: A short One-shot that I thought about watching some videos.....might make this a full blown Itachi x Naruto fiction.

How does that sound?

It might go a little like this: Naruto. Twenty four. Engaged to the girl of his dreams. When is minium wage job isn't weighing out with his bills, he takes an offer from a stranger he met to go to an interview at Uchiha&co. To his surprise it's not his brains that got him the offering. Is naruto truely that desparate to pay his bills? He has to make a choice quickly because his land lord is giving him 30 days to pay off his late bills. That just happen to total up to 3000 dollars.


End file.
